Akame ga Kill REACTIONS
by AverialVi
Summary: This is when we bring all of the members of Night Raid together to show their reactions to a video! THIS BRINGS AWARENESS TO: DEPRESSION, SUICIDE, BULLYING AND MORE!


Akame ga Kill REACT

Video: This boy killed himself because of this text. When I saw what it read, I was shattered.

 **"Welcome to react, here we'll show the reactions of Night Raid of a certain video. Enjoy"**

 _Daniel had really been bullied most of his school career. When he hit High School, it exploded. He didn't fit in with a lot of crowds_

 ** _Everyone is silent as they listened into what she was saying._**

 _He wasn't into sports, he was into hunting and trapping which not a lot of kids his age are into so he had a hard time finding kids who has a common interest._

 **"** ** _I'm into hunting" Tatsumi said as he watched the video, it seems that the members agreed._**

 _So that made him a target a lot of the time, it started out with words, he was being called horrible names._

 ** _"Sticks and stones may break your bones but words can never hurt you a load of bullshit!" Lubbock reacted._**

 _It progessed to having trash thrown at him, he was punched in the stomach._

 ** _"I feel so bad for him man" Leone commented._**

 _He was made to lick a bus window._

 ** _"What's a bus?" Sheele asked, randomly._**

 _He was jumped from behind while walking to the buses. He was ridiculed for the music he listened to, you name it. They looked for any little thing just to make his life miserable._

 ** _"This is why I hate people" Najenda spoke, feeling sympathy towards the young boy._**

 _When he was jumped while walking to the bus, the boy told him the night before that he was going to do it. He said to him, in a text, "Why, I know you don't like me? That's why I don't come near you. I don't have any interactions with you. I respect that, why can't you respect me? What have I done to you?"_

 _ **Mine looks like she was about to cry along with Sheele! They hate that people can be so mean, Akame watched obviously feeling sympathy but not expecting the event about to come.**_

 _And his response was, "Because you're a pussy and you need your ass kicked" It just makes no sense to me, even today. One of the kids that Daniel had a lot of issues with had texted him, I saw the text myself and it said, "Why don't you take one of your precious guns and do a world a favour and go kill yourself?"_

 ** _Tatsumi had tears seeping through his eyes but he didn't allow them to escape while Bulat and Lubbock just looked pissed that someone would take advantage of a boy who did nothing wrong._**

 ** _"This makes me sick" Bulat hissed, he hates bullies._**

 ** _Leone looked upset and pissed as well, Akame was just stoic._**

 _He texted that same kid and he said, "You won't have to worry about me anymore, I'm going to go home and kill myself"_

 ** _"Fuck no!" Mine yelled, crying. She could feel her chest hurting like her heart had strings which were being pulled, Sheele wiped her tears away as Najenda just looked shocked._**

 _And the kid came back with, "Put up or Shut up"_

 ** _"If someone is saying that they are going to kill themselves, tell someone that can get to them as soon as possible! Even if you are a bully tell someone, don't just dismiss!" Bulat advised, "Because, there is a chance that person will carry it out to the end!"_**

 _That day, he told people in lunch. He had told people in his classroom, he told some people on the bus that he was going to go home and kill himself and the bus driver said, "I'll see you tomorrow, Dan"_

 ** _"Oh god!" Najenda muttered, placing her head on the table._**

 _He told the bus driver, "you won't see me tomorrow" The one person he knew that would do something was the last person he texted and the last person he called. His hunting friend, Matt. He knew Matt would try to call us and he said to Matt, "Please don't call my mom. My mom will take me to the hospital"_

 ** _Leone pushed the laptop away with tears in her eyes._**

 _He was trying to keep Daniel on the phone, getting his sisters attention, he was writing her notes and having her call her father who was a friend of my husband. And we missed the call. We missed the call._

 ** _"Oh my god" Akame finally said, placing her hands on her head, "They missed the call that their son was going to commit suicide..."_**

 _We came out of Michael's basketball game and my husband Rob said, "I missed a call from Kale, I'll call him when I get home" Next thing happened, literally a minute of him saying that, so our other friend Wally calls. Now guys don't talk to each other all the time and Rob runs to the van and he said, "Daniel is talking suicide"_

 ** _Sheele sniffles as tears ran down her checks, Lubbock was now getting tears._**

 _I called my next door neighbor and I begged her, "Go over and check on him" And ahm, she walked through the door and she yelled, "Daniel!" And she heard... she thought she heard him say something. And she shouted out, "We love you!" And then she heard the shotgun blast._

 ** _Akame placed her hand over her mouth, experiencing the same emotions and Mine but she wasn't crying._**

 _And I ran to his room and the sight I saw was horrific._

 ** _Leone only sighed as she tried to pull herself together, Bulat had his hand on his head and he cried a little._**

 _It was horrific. And... I remember hearing myself screaming, but I couldn't feel it. And running back outside and I could hear Michael screaming, "I want my brother back!" And every EMT... And every EMT that showed up, I begged them, "Please, just find a pulse. I will take him anyway I can have him"_

 ** _"He is dead" Najenda spoke, she knew immediately that he wouldn't survive._**

 _And there was none._

 ** _Mine sobbed, "Why? I can't stop crying, I feel so bad for him"_**

 ** _Akame looked upset but their were no tears._**

 ** _Leone cried a little._**

 ** _Lubbock cried, "This is so fucked up"_**

 ** _Bulat looked pissed and upset._**

 ** _Sheele was sobbing as well._**

 ** _Najenda only sighed, she hated that it happened._**

 _I've played over a million scenarios over in my head what I would do if I was there 30 minutes earlier. Knowing what I know now, I would just wrap him in my arms and just beg him and tell him how much he means to so many people. Because so many people have talked to us since he died. They've sent us letters, I recieved letters from kids his age. I just wish he knew how much he meant to people. He did matter. He does matter. His book bag with his books... still on the bench where he left it that day._

 ** _"If you are suffering go tell someone you trust" Tatsumi advised._**

 _We will never recover from this. Never. When somebody tells you that they are going to kill themselves or they are going to do harm, do something. Tell somebody. Give them their 15 minutes. Validate them. Because everybody needs to be validated. When you know somebody's being bullied, don't be a bystander. You are just as guilty as the bullies when you stand by and do nothing._

 _You see it, you do something about it. You don't want to intervene? Then you talk to an adult. And you talk to an adult until they do something about it!_

END OF VIDEO

watch?v=hCwVhQA8j_0 _**Akame speaks up, "It's just horrible how people can be so... horrible to innocent people. They don't know what that person is going through or who that person is and it could be dangerous to bully even if you are just calling someone names. So, please stop. Just because it is fun it doesn't mean it'll be fun for long, in the end all you'll feel is guilt and if you are being bullied or is suffering, tell your parents or the headteacher of the school you are in. Don't take such drastic measures"**_


End file.
